


i met you in the dark (you lit me up)

by gayNE



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sappy, Soulmates, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayNE/pseuds/gayNE
Summary: There was a time where Alex didn't believe in love.Maybe in a cynical way, or maybe it was just apathy that slowly eroded at his brain at the hands of other people.He never seemed to put his finger on it, but in the end it didn't seem to matter.When he met George, it all changed.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	i met you in the dark (you lit me up)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa

There was a time where Alex didn't believe in love. 

Maybe in a cynical way, or maybe it was just apathy that slowly eroded at his brain at the hands of other people. 

He never seemed to put his finger on it, but in the end it didn't seem to matter. 

When he met George, it all changed. 

He realizes how different his friendship itself with George feels one Friday night. It's just past one a.m, Alex can see the stars through the car window. 

The music on in the uber feels like white noise to him. Alcohol makes his head spin and his stomach feels like a pit. 

"You alright?" George asks, voice quiet enough so the driver can't hear. 

Alex likes how George cares enough to ask, and he likes even more that George can tell how off he's been feeling. 

He thought going out would make him feel better - like he could drown his blip of depression in a haze of bright lights and drinks that made him shiver. 

"Just feel a bit sick now," Alex mutters, "No worries." 

When the uber finally reaches their building, George helps him out of the car and into the elevator. Alex wonders how George manages to still look so pretty under the hideous elevator lights. 

George always manages to look beautiful, Alex could spend hours looking at him if it wasn't considered creepy. 

"You're gorgeous," Alex tells him, cracking his knuckles subconsciously. 

George looks at him the way he always does when Alex is drunk - like he doesn't believe a word he's saying. 

"I mean it," Alex says, "You're gorgeous."

George rolls his eyes and smiles, "Lets get you inside, yeah?"

Alex stumbles through the front door to their flat and George chuckles behind him, "Wow, okay, careful."

Alex settles on the couch and he watches George get him a glass of water, touching under the tap so that the water is the perfect temperature - cool, but not cold enough it hurts his teeth. 

He cares. 

Of course he does, they're best friends after all- maybe it just feels like more than that when George sits on the floor and watches Alex drink the water. 

"Think you can make it to your bedroom?" George asks, to which Alex groans. 

"Little too nauseous. M'gonna sleep here, comfy."

George smiles and goes to his bedroom. Alex assumes he's gone to bed until he comes back out with two blankets - he drapes the big one over Alex and brings the other one with him to the recliner just a few feet away. 

Alex raises a curious eyebrow and George shrugs, "I'll just sleep here, y'know in case you need anything tonight."

Alex can feel himself blush and he's really glad the flat is dark so George can't see. "I'm not a kid, you know."

"Yeah, I know," George says, "Goodnight Al."

* * *

"You're still awake," George says, making Alex jump slightly. The living room is dim, the sunrise only slightly shining through the windows. "It's like five thirty."

Alex leans back into the couch, tucking his knees to his chest, "Yeah, good ol'insomnia at it again!" He jokes, motioning for George to sit down. "Now why are you awake?"

"Been thinking," George mumbles, sitting beside him and resting his elbow on the back of the couch. Alex can see the moles that adorn his arms - Alex really likes them. 

"About what?" Alex asks, watching the shadow of the sun coming up dance slowly down George's face. 

"You," George responds, slightly breathless. "Have been for the last few nights."

Alex feels his whole chest warm and his adrenaline spike ever-so-slightly, "I think about you a lot."

George catches his eye, eyebrows slightly turned up as if he's testing waters. "I've never," He pauses, swallowing, "Never felt this was about a bloke before, or a close friend. It's really new for me but... I'm not afraid."

Alex moves his legs to hang off the couch so he can lean a bit closer to George, "You make me feel... So different - but not in a bad way?"

The corner of George's mouth tilts upwards, "Can I... Would you let me kiss you?"

Alex just smiles and closes the gap for him, walls that stood tall being knocked down, being replaced by simple windows. The kiss is so simple, just a whisper of a touch, but it feels more than just that. 

Alex pulls away first and George's eyes still trained on him - he lets a smile bloom over his face and all Alex can do is smile back. 

He always thought the butterflies people talked about were myths or at least an exaggeration - but as George looks at him with his gorgeous eyes a nervous smile, he feels them. 

A soft fluttering in his stomach that makes him want to pull George back in by the sides of his face and kiss him again. So he does. 

* * *

Alex wakes up in George's bed, something that despite them dating for a few months now still makes him smile. 

His sheets smell like vanilla and his duvet is soft in a way that makes him feel a bit like he's atop a cloud. 

George isn't there though, and when Alex hears movement in the kitchen he makes his way out. 

"Look at you, master chef," Alex grins, watching George crack an egg over the pan.

George glances at him and smiles, his shirt is big on him and it dips below his collar bones so Alex can see the marks starting to fade from a few nights ago. It makes him look like a painting. 

"Was gonna surprise you," George mutters, "Breakfast in bed y'know."

"Cheesy," Alex whispers as he wraps his arms around George's waist from behind, "Smells good though. Don't burn anything."

George scoffs, "I won't, M'not you."

Alex laughs and rests his chin on his shoulder, softly running his fingers across George's waist. He watches him mix diced bacon into the eggs and eventually they retire to the couch. 

Their thighs are pressed together and Alex gets that same feeling again, the soft fluttering that reminds Alex just how different things feel with George. 

In all Alex's past relationships, he's had a gut feeling. He's been convinced that it wouldn't work out, like he could see the end of the road just a few feet ahead. 

With George, however, he didn't even think about an end. Things feel so right, nothing forced, like he had just slid into a place he never knew he belonged until now. 

"I'm your boyfriend, right?" Alex asks when he finishes his breakfast. 

George raises an eyebrow, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand before answering, "I mean, yeah, are you not?"

Alex grins, feeling his cheeks warm, "Yeah - yeah just checking."

* * *

"What time is it?" Alex mumbles into George's shoulder, fingers tracing mindless shapes onto the skin right above his boyfriends waistband. 

George sighs, "Don't know, don't care. Sometime after noon."

Alex smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to George's collar bone. He feels him shiver and it's nice to feel his fingers weave gently through his hair. They've been laying there for hours just enjoying each others company. 

The sun peaks through George's curtains, painting the room a soft yellow that matches how Alex feels right now. 

He's never felt such a combination of calm and being absolutely ecstatic. Adoration and contentment fills his veins and all he wants to do is sit in the sea of sheets with George forever. 

"I need to shower," George mutters, "But I'm comfortable."

Alex chuckles, "You can wait til later can't you?"

"If I wait it'll never happen we both know this."

Alex sighs and sits up, letting George stand and immediately laying back down. George leans to kiss him before he grabs an extra pair of sweatpants and goes to the bathroom. 

It doesn't take Alex long for the warmth of the duvet and the warmth of the mattress to lull him to sleep. 

He wakes up when hears the bedroom door click closed, blinking his eyes open to see George walk over. 

He's wearing sweatpants only and he's holding a towel to the side of his head, drying his hair with a smile on his lips. 

"I leave for fifteen minutes and you fall asleep?"

Alex scoffs, "Shut up."

He opens his arms and looks at him expectantly, 

"My hairs still wet and you want me to lay down?"

Alex rolls his eyes, "Yeah, duh, c'mere."

George drops the towel and climbs back in bed, this time his head on Alex's chest, legs slotted together. 

It's like time doesn't even exist when they're together like this, like nothing else exists in their little bubble. George's curls may be dripping on Alex's chest but he couldn't care in the slightest - he's warm and soft to the touch and Alex loves him. He really does. 

"I love you," He says, chest twisting as he feels George's breathing skip. 

"I love you too," He repeats, leaning up to press a slow kiss to his lips. The entire world fades away and Alex realizes that he's never felt a love like this before. 

* * *

The second Alex steps outside he feels calm. 

It's the perfect mix of warm and windy and he inhales the summer air through his nose and everything feels right. 

He sits on the porch, looking at the silhouettes of trees in the horizon. 

"First night in the new house," George says from behind him, "How do you feel?"

Alex pats right next to him, motioning for his boyfriend to join him on the steps, "Happy, mostly."

"Mostly," George asks, immediately intertwining their fingers. 

The breeze moves gently through his hair and this really does feel perfect. It is perfect. 

"Just a bit sad, you know? I mean, so much happened in that flat."

George nods, "I get what you mean."

Alex thinks for a moment about everything that happened there. Obviously their new house is a massive upgrade - a backyard, privacy, more space, better in every sense. 

But the flat is where they had their first kiss. Gentle and unsure, clouded in questions of what they are and what they're not. Hesitant in every way it was exhilarating. 

They had their first fight as a couple there, over something stupid that neither of them even remember. 

Buying a house with George feels like a really big step, but Alex isn't scared. He's never been scared with George. 

Alex pats his lap with a smile and George moves and leans his head on his lap. He runs his fingers through his curls and lets his own eyes fall shut, enjoying the breeze and George's even breathing. 

"You make everything feel so easy," Alex tells him a few minutes later, opening his eyes to see George already gazing at him.

"That's not a bad thing, right?" George asks, to which Alex laughs. 

"No, not at all. You just... You're different, you know?" Alex pauses, thumb brushing across George's jaw, "I can actually see myself having a future with you."

And it's true. 

Before his relationship with George, it all seemed so trivial. When George leans up and kisses him, when he pulls him down the steps of the porch and to the grass of their backyard, when they lay down beside one another...

There's no doubt in Alex's mind. 

"Have you ever thought about soulmates?" Alex asks, watching as the sky slowly fills with stars.

George is quiet for a moment, "I have. Often honestly."

"I used to not believe in them. Used to think it was a stupid concept for stupid people but... I think I was wrong."

He feels George look at him and reaches for his hand. 

"Don't know how you managed it," Alex says, feeling a smile spark across his face, "But you proved me wrong about everything. I love you."

George's nose wrinkles as he grins, "I love you too."

George did prove him wrong. He proved that Alex deserves to be loved and that he's capable of loving someone else. He proved that things as simple as egg breakfasts and afternoon kisses can mean more than anything. 

He's like a constant beacon for him, providing light where there's dark but a break when the light shines too bright. He listens when Alex can do nothing but talk and he fills the silences when Alex falls short. 

He never understood what it meant to be someones other half, but he does now. George proved him wrong, he's his beacon, and he's his tether to reality. 

There was a time where Alex didn't believe in love - but it changed when he met George. 

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy? kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
